A Girl's Night Out
by Syccada Jynn
Summary: Tired of always being treated like a child, Ahsoka decides to spend an evening in a seedy bar as an act of rebellion, and a chain reaction of unfortunate events follow. Ahsoka x Cad Bane Hints of rexsoka
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka was seething as she wandered the dank streets of Coruscant's underbelly. She was tired. Tired of being treated like a child. Tired of her master telling her no, then turning around and making the same mistakes. Tired of clones switching to hushed tones when she walked in on them talking of things they deemed too "adult" for her youngling ears.

She snuck out of the temple once everyone had retired to their chambers. Her plan was to simply get some fresh air, but next thing she knew she had "borrowed" a speeder and was slowly descending into the stale, dark underworld. She had visited it barely a month prior with Master Plo when they were trying to track down those bounty hunters… she even remembered how to get to a few of the seedy clubs they had visited on their search.

Maybe she could get someone to buy her a drink. Maybe she could listen to some thumping music and drown out her thoughts. Maybe she could just be anonymous for a little while and get lost in the haze. She entered the first bar she came too, squinting her eyes to adjust to the flashing atmosphere. She scanned the room discretely and landed upon a familiar set of large, red eyes peering out at her through the smoke. The eyes stared back at her with instant recognition. So much for being anonymous. "You've got to be kidding me," she laughed to herself under her breath. She decided she was going to let herself have a bit of fun. Perhaps that would scratch the itch she found herself with this evening.

Cad Bane sat alone in a booth at the back of the club. He had just finished a relatively easy job, but told himself it was only easy because he was so good. In the care of a lesser bounty hunter, it could have easily gotten out of hand. To reward himself for yet another job well done, he ventured down to the bar nearest his current motel room. The music was awful and the crowd that night was a motley mix of characters… practically all male. But no matter, it wasn't about to stop him from the drink he so greatly deserved.

As he sipped his ale, a petite Togrutan silhouette appeared in the entranceway. He gazed from beneath his hat, thinking to himself that it was about time someone arrived for him to play with. As the woman came into focus though, he realized she was quite young… and familiar. "The Jedi?" he thought to himself quite intrigued. And much to his surprise, she was walking straight for him. He gave a predatory smile, curious how this would play out.

"Buy you a drink, cowboy?" Ahsoka asked Bane coyly, as if trying to play a part she had seen on a holovid. She tried to lean seductively on a nearby chair, but missed it entirely and stumbled awkwardly. Bane shot out a hand to catch her, maintaining his eerie eye contact the entire time. Ahsoka blushed. "Stupid stupid stupid" she beat herself up mentally.

"Why, dat wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me, now would it dear? How's about you take a seat here and I buy you the drink?" he patted the cushion next to him with long, blue fingers.

She flashed a smile and stiffly sat next to him. "What am I doing?" she asked herself. Bane hailed the waitress over and held up two fingers, ordering two of something completely foreign to Ahsoka. She was terribly intimidated and couldn't begin to understand what had gotten into her to drive her to seek out such a dangerous scenario. But, she was also intrigued, and knew there was no turning back now.

The drinks arrived and Bane reached for them, placing them on the table. Ahsoka reached for one of the glasses full of a deep red liquid. She jumped as she wrapped her small warm fingers around it, realizing that he had never removed his hand from the glass. She looked with wide eyes at her hand, holding his hand, holding her glass, which he then slid over to her. She blushed and he flashed a wide grin, bearing sharpened teeth.

"Drink up" he crooned, removing his hand from her grasp only to tip his hat in her direction.

She took a timid sip, and to her surprise found the liquid rather smooth, and sweet. She then proceeded to drink the entire glass in a few rushed gulps. She could already feel its effects, as subtle warmth began to creep throughout her small frame.

"You like dat?" he smirked, "it's not too strong". He laughed quietly, sending shivers up her spine. "So tell me, what brings an honorable thing like you to a slummy place like dis?"

"I was thirsty," she said flatly, fidgeting with her skirt, which suddenly felt way too short.

"Perhaps, but it doesn't add up. If the Jedi were trying to lure me into a trap, or get information from me, I can't imagine they would send... you, if seduction was a part of the plan." Ahsoka sneered. He continued, "So, what is it is that you want, youngling?" His sanguine eyes looked her up and down curiously.

"I want..." she smiled sweetly, "another drink."

Three drinks later Ahsoka was leaning on Bane, telling an animated story about the time she and a fellow padawan were nearly turned into zombies by braaaain worms. He just listened to her silently, smirking and licking his lips. Her story came to an end with a loud hiccup. She giggled and turned to look at her companion. Their faces were a mere few inches away and she could feel his spicy breath on her face. She blinked trying to focus her eyes on his face, but was having an increasingly hard time focusing on anything.

Bane felt his core growing hot as he breathed deeply... but knew this was an endeavor that would likely prove fruitless. Drunk and naive as she was, she was still a Jedi and he knew the chances of this ending with the satisfaction he sought were unlikely. It had certainly been an entertaining evening, watching the girl grow more comfortable and inch closer and closer to him, but it was time to cut his loses before he lost all self control and caused some serious trouble.

Just as Ahsoka started to close her eyes and lean her mouth towards his, he stood up, causing her to fall forward when she suddenly found the space he had occupied empty. She blinked with confusion as Bane gave a deep laugh. "Listen youngling, it's been fun, but I really must be heading back. It's been a... long day..." He brushed off his coat and dropped a few credits on the table as a tip for the waitress.

She was stunned. Was he blowing her off? How dare he! She needed... what? What was it that she needed? Her predatory Togrutan instincts were showing their true colors, enhanced by the copious amounts of alcohol she had been fed. There was no way she could just let him leave. She needed... him.

Bane saw the sudden change of expression, the look of hunger in her large, blue eyes. He smiled at her and held out his arm, "Unless... you'd like to come with me?"

Ahsoka beamed. She leapt from the booth, struggling to look sexy while praying she didn't loose her balance. Hooking her thin arm in his, she looked up and grinned. Bane knew this was likely a terrible idea. It wasn't exactly wise to show a Jedi his current whereabouts. But, as the young girl's delicate orange fingers started absent-mindedly toying with his various buckles and belts, he knew there was no way he could stop this now. It was just too... much... fun.

Besides, he could always switch motels in the morning...


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, thank you so, so much for the kind reviews! This is my first venture into fanfiction and the fact that anyone took the time to read it at all, let alone it being well-received means a lot to me! So, per your requests, here is my second chapter! Not sure if it's as strong as my first, but I trust all of you to let me know. I don't know how long this story will end up being when all is said and done, but I'm seeing at least 3 more chapters after this one. So… enjoy! And tell me what you think! I LOVE hearing from you!

Chapter 2

Four rusty but competent locks started to unlatch one by one with loud pops. Most places these days didn't use such old fashioned locking mechanisms. Cad Bane preferred to stay in these older style dwellings, as they rarely contained the high tech guest monitoring systems so many hotels often had. It made it easier for him to cover his tracks and disappear. Besides, he always had a few tricks up his sleeve so that HE knew who was coming and going from the building, even without the in house monitors.

The heavy durasteel door groaned open. At least the place was modern enough to have durasteel doors… even if he DID like older motels, he knew better than to take a room with a wooden door. They were too easy to kick in. Standing in the doorway backlit by the hall's dingy, greenish light, stood the unlikely pairing of an intense, silent Duros and an impressively intoxicated Togrutan.

Ahsoka Tano was deep in the thralls of yet another rambling tale of past adventures as she was ushered into the stale and sparsely furnished room. She wrinkled her nose.

"This is where you live?" she asked, somewhat disappointed.

"Today," Bane hissed.

Ahsoka broke from her momentary pause to continue where she left off. "So… like I was saying… Skyguy and I got separated, right? So then I had to run ahead and try to get Stinky to the palace! But... but I got intercepted! By THREE MagnaGuards!…"

Bane, always a man with a mission, was humoring her stories with preprogrammed smirks and grunts while he went to manually lock the door behind them. He then turned back towards her constant jabbering and groaned. This young one's voice was particularly grating when drunk and she had been talking non-stop since they left the bar.

"So I had to fight all three MagnaGuards… BY MYSELF! But I did it! Man, you should have seen it! I was AMAZING! Slash slash slash," she said while stumbling over the imaginary lightsaber moves.

Bane shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the small round table in the corner of the room. He gingerly removed his hat and set it down.

"And theeeeen, this other time… um… oh yeah! This is a GOOD one. So…"

Bane took off his satchel and long, brown duster and draped them both over a chair.

"We were on Naboo, right? And had just arrested this CRAZY mad scientist guy who wanted to release this horrible virus all over the planet. The Bluuuuuue Shaaaadow Virus," Ahsoka slurred "So, after, we were in the lab making sure it was secured and guess what! A stupid tinnie went and released some of the virus and trapped us in!…"

Bane methodically undid his holsters and belts, tossing them next to his hat.

"SO, we were now like, aaaall INFECTED! We had to find the tinnies that were trying to breach the lab, or they were going to infect the whole planet! Everyone would have died!"

Bane licked his lips and raised a brow at the clueless girl. He then sighed and started removing his gauntlets.

"So, we're hunting the droids down, right?… but we're starting to feel worse and worse. And then Padme's protective suit got compromised! It was hooorrible!" Ahsoka's arms flailed as she recounted the story.

Bane unhooked his breathing tubes with a pop-hiss. He then pulled his mottled brown shirt over his head, revealing a slender but muscular torso kissed with a wide array of scars. With his bare back to her, Ahsoka continued to tell her story, oblivious to the fact that the Duros now had far less clothing on.

"We were all starting to feel the virus' effects. I was soooo sick. My entire body hurt, and like, my eyes were throbbing and I couldn't breath. Of COURSE we found the tinnies just in time and saaaved the day. Of course! But… we thought we were dying! I actually passed out! I thought that was it! I would have likely cracked my head when I fell, but Captain Rex caught me! He's so nice to me." Ahsoka blushed "He's always looking out for me. Anyways, we totally thought we were goners, but..."

"Ashoka!" Bane had turned to her. She jumped, silenced by the sudden intensity of her name. "I'm not interested in viruses or your Captain Rex," he said coolly.

She lowered her head and looked up at him in the same punished pose she often took when being reprimanded by her master.

"Come here" Bane said, motioning her over.

She stood in front of him, a couple feet away and looked up into his face. It was scarred and slightly weathered, but it was always difficult to tell the age of a Duros. Ahsoka was swaying slightly, obviously still reeling from the alcohol. She felt heat radiating off of his entire body, which she thought odd. She always thought Duros were a cold-blooded species. A low growl was in his throat, and he hooked a long hand around her waist and another behind her neck, pulling her body against his. They stood like that for a few beats more, breathing deeply as he stared into her eyes.

"I… I feel really dizzy" Ashoka whispered.

"Shhhh…" Bane ordered and in a further effort to shut her up, he quickly planted his mouth on hers. Caught off guard, the awkward youth stiffened up, unsure what to do. But as he kissed her, slowly massaging the back of her neck and toying with her lekku, she quickly relaxed and returned fire.

Their mouths mingled for what felt like an eternity, growing more and more urgent. Ahsoka's petite hands ran up and down Bane's smooth back, tracing the various lines of muscle and scar. She felt a warm sensation growing inside her that she had never felt before. She instinctually pressed into him harder, causing a groan to escape his lips as they continued to kiss. Her ears were buzzing and the entire room started to spin. Bane lifted her top up and over her head, only separating his lips from hers for the brief instant needed to pass the thin cloth through. He bent down to kiss and tease her petite breasts.

"I really… I'm really dizzy" Ahsoka whispered again breathlessly. But she was quickly distracted as Bane smirked and snuck a hand down into her small, red skirt. A gasp escaped her lips and her eyes shut closed and his fingers started to work their magic. Everything was so new and happening so fast. His other hand pulled down the skirt and leggings to her knees. Her body was grinding against his as his impossibly long fingers danced between her legs.

She felt like she was going to scream. Intense pleasure was radiating throughout her body in waves. She felt powerful. She felt energized. She felt… she felt… sick? Ahsoka pushed away from him, out of breath and swaying. Sweat was beaded on her face and she eyes looked glassy.

"No… I… I think I'm going to… going to..." and with that, she suddenly threw up with an intensity that should have been impossible for such a small frame. Her stomach rid itself of bile, alcohol and what little she had to eat that day… and it ALL landed directly on Banes boots in an awful splash. Mortified, she tried to take a step back but was caught off balance by her garments still wrapped around her legs and fell to the ground. She sat on the floor staring up at Bane, looking confused at what had just happened. Never having been drunk before, she had no idea that too much to drink could cause such an adverse reaction. She offered up an embarrassed smile. Bane glared at her, eyes wide in disbelief and ran a hand over his face. She started to try to pull herself up onto the bed. "I just need... to lie down... for a little bit," she mumbled sleepily as she crawled up the mattress towards the pillow. Bane grunted, frustrated and annoyed. He stormed off to the fresher to clean off his boots and to take care of some unfinished business.

He reentered the room after some time, splashed water still dripping off his face, to find Ahsoka curled up in a ball and completely passed out on the bed. Unbelievable.

"Well dis is just my luck… first girl I've gotten in months and DIS!" he mumbled to no one in particular. He kicked the bed, but she didn't stir. "I SHOULD just dump her in the hall… or I SHOULD just hand her over to my Sith client. I'll bet she'd fetch quite a few credits," he thought to himself sourly while glaring at the girl sleeping so sweetly in HIS bed. Bane sighed with defeat and slumped into a stiff wooden chair. He valued his reputation as a skilled lover almost as much as he valued his reputation as a bounty hunter. If word got out that sleeping with Bane got you killed, well there'd be even less females lining up to go home with him then there once had been. No, as much as his instincts screamed against it, he would just let her sleep.

He resigned himself to sleeping in the chair for the evening, but the discomfort he felt as it dug into his back caused him to think twice. He growled and kicked the chair over. The

slumbering Ahsoka didn't flinch. "It's MY credits paying for dat bed… there's no reason why I should be sleeping in dis kriffing chair!" he snapped out loud.

With a protesting grumble, he trudged over to the bed and set down next to a now snoring Ahsoka. He laid his head back against the pillow, waiting for sleep to overtake him.

It was going to be a long night…


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for all the interest! I hope people are enjoying my silly little tale as much as I'm enjoying creating it! This chapter was originally going to be longer, but it seemed to have a better flow ending it where I did. Plus, by keeping it shorter it meant I was able to get something written for you sooner! I also realize this chapter might not be quiiite as funny as the last two, but it's setting up some soon to come comedy that I think you'll enjoy. Promise. There's still plenty to come! NOTHING is going to go easy for our dear Ahsoka. Also, please note that any references to Mandalorians are assuming they are the Mandalorians of past novels and comics, including that of the brilliant Karen Traviss'. I refuse to acknowledge the pacifist Mandalorians they gave us in the Clone Wars Cartoons. Ugh. No sir! End rant. Hehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Cad Bane, Ahsoka, Dooku, Ventress, Mandalorians (Mmmm…. I wish I owned me some Mandalorians though… hehehe) or Beskar. Cephlow and Veranimite are all mine though. Yippy!

Chapter 3

_Ouch._

That was the only thought pounding in Ahsoka's head as light blazed through her closed eyelids. She grabbed her pillow and held it over her face.

_Ouch ouch ouch._

Her head felt like an entire army of battle droids had marched over it in her sleep. It pounded and throbbed in sickening rhythm with each heartbeat.

_Ouch._

Her throat felt dry, her lips felt chapped and fused together. Disoriented and confused, she felt too ill to open her eyes. She lay in bed, unmoving, wondering if she had managed to catch a virus on her last mission. She felt cold. Air from an above vent was chilling her arms and bare chest.

_Bare chest? Why don't I have my sleeping clothes on?_

Then she remembered. Last night. Her anger. Sneaking out. The drinks. Bane.

"_OH FORCE!_" she thought to herself, feeling nausea brew in the pit of her stomach. It was then that she became aware of the rhythmic breathing in the bed next to her. Terrified, she slowly cracked one eye open, and peered out from under the pillow still resting over her face. Next to her laid a blurry vision of blue.

_BANE! _

"_Oh force oh force oh force.. What have I done?_" she mentally cried. "_Stang! Okay, okay... focus. Just focus._"

Still refusing to move, Ahsoka tried to take in her surroundings and assess the situation. Where was she? What time was it? Where were her clothes? The bounty hunter still appeared to be asleep. Her top was gone, but she carefully felt down to find that her skirt and leggings were simply pulled down and bound around her knees. Sloooowly, she eased them back up, trying in vain to not create any movement on the bed.

As quietly as possible, she started to slink off of the mattress. Even though Bane was asleep, she bashfully covered her chest as she started to search the room for her top. All she had to do was find it, and sneak out of there before he woke up. Sounded simple enough. Just find her clothes and leave. She'd go back to the temple, drink a few gallons of water, and put this epic mistake behind her. She was flooded with relief… and confusion, when she found her top hanging from the above ceiling fan. Way beyond her reach, she was thankful for her force abilities as she slowly levitated the thin red fabric down to her open hands.

Cad Bane silently watched the young girl dress out of one thin, red sliver of an eye. If she thought he was still asleep, perhaps she would just leave and he wouldn't have to deal with her. He'd had an awful night's rest and on top of the slight headache he felt, he was now fatigued and in a fowl mood. It seemed as though he had awoken every few minutes that night. Ahsoka wasn't exactly a sound sleeper. She had tossed and turned all evening, much to his dismay. At one point he had even been awakened when she draped her arm and leg over him, mumbling something in his ear while nuzzling his neck. The only word he could make out was "Rex". It was downright unbearable.

Further interrupting any hope of sleep he may have had, he received a transmission just before dawn from none other than Count Dooku. Bane had never liked Dooku much. Found him to be a rather insipid man, who never wanted to get his hands dirty. But insipid or not, he had a wealth of credits backing him, so Bane could happily put on a game face and feign interest. And that Ventress who hung around with him certainly wasn't hard on the eyes, either.

Turns out a small planet in the _Cephlow_ system had found a rather large deposit of a metal they called Veranimite, which happened to be similar in property to Mandalorian Beskar. Making it even more appealing was the fact that the citizens of said planet were a relatively peaceful, simple people... unlike the Mandalorians. But, even so, they did have some rather impressive security around the mining facility. Dooku wanted Bane to infiltrate the facility and bring back a sample of the ore for analysis. He wanted to be sure it was indeed of the same integrity as Beskar before initiating a full take over of the planet. If the Separatists could get their hands on metal like that, they would be virtually indestructible.

So Bane lay there in the rumpled bed, pretending to be asleep, and watched as Ahsoka quietly slipped out of his room.

"Finally," he exhaled as he slowly sat up. Time to pack up. That Veranimite wasn't going to find itself! He swung he lanky legs over the side of the bed regaining his bearings and noticed a shiny object lying under the table. He squinted, trying to make sense of what he saw. A devious smile etched across his sapphire features as he knelt down to reach for the silver cylinder...


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here is the rest of that last chapter. Maybe I should have been more patient and combined the two. Oh well, I never was much the patient type. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Ahsoka trudged along the streets trying desperately to remember where she had left her speeder. It was early morning and to her relief, it seemed as though most of the underworld's inhabitants liked to sleep in. The streets were relatively quiet, although even the softest of noises would set off a chain reaction of throbbing pain in her head. Regardless of the time of day though, the light there was always rather dark and dismal. Even at this early hour, neon lit signs assaulted her weary, sensitive eyes. She slowly walked along, one arm around her stomach, the other hand massaging her neck, wishing she had brought a cloak with her to wear... and maybe some glareshades.

She looked up and realized her surroundings suddenly appeared vaguely familiar. She was back in front of the bar that had started this whole mess. That meant that the landing platform she left her speeder at was just around the corner. Assuming the speeder was still there, of course. And the way things had been going for her lately, she wouldn't have been surprised either way.

The truth was somewhere in the middle. As she rounded the corner, she spotted a young Rodian boy trying to hotwire her ride. "Unbelievable!" she whispered before shouting "Hey, you there! Leave that alone!" The boy's head shot up and he quickly pulled out a tiny vibroblade. Ashoka rolled her eyes "Can't anything go easy for me?" she thought, as she reached for her lightsaber... only to find her hand empty.

"My lightsaber! Oh kriff! Not again!… Oh no! I must have left it at..." And before she could finish her thought, she found herself force pushing the green child out of her way, making sure he was at least thrown in the direction of what appeared to be a pile of soft trash so he wouldn't be too badly bruised. She leapt into her speeder and was flying back in the direction of Cad Bane's motel room before most bystanders even realized what had happened.

"I HAVE to get it back before I go back to the temple... Skyguy is gonna KILL ME!"

She pulled up to the crumbling motel building and flew through the door and up the stairs.

"Which room was it, which room was it... THERE!" she stopped in front of the weathered durasteel door and knocked. "Please oh please oh please" she repeated under her breath, nervous and shaky.

Nothing.

She felt out through the force searching for his presence in the room. Nothing. Empty. Gone.

"Well maybe it's still in there! It could have rolled under the bed or something, right?" She asked out loud. She took a deep breath. What should she do? Sure she could force the door in, but didn't feel like bringing that kind of attention to herself at this point. No, she had to unlock the door.

"Okay... focus" She closed her eyes and slowly held out her hand. In her mind she could see the door, see the 4 archaic locks, feel their smooth metallic surfaces. Everything fit together in a neat, although slightly rusty puzzle. Slowly, each lock began to turn, one by one. Pop... pop... pop... pop. She opened her eyes, looking pleased with herself. She reached out and quietly pushed open the door.

Empty. The entire room was empty. Bane had obviously packed up and bailed. Made sense, she supposed. He had shown a Jedi where he lived. Not a wise move. Shaking her head to remove herself from her thoughts, she quickly got to work, searching in drawers, in the sheets, under the bed. Nothing, save for some dust and a crumpled tissue. She searched everywhere and everywhere proved fruitless.

"The pillows!" she thought desperately "Maybe it's under there?"

She threw back the first pillow. Nothing. The lifted the second, revealing a small, torn piece of durasheet. Pillow still in hand, she reached for it. On it, in neatly written handwriting, read-

"'Till we meet again, Sweetheart".

She screamed and threw the pillow across the room, knocking over a lamp. "Why that no good, slimy, piece of... aaaagh!" she slammed her head against the wall, defeated. "Ouch" She sank down onto the bed, her head in her hands, large eyes welling up with tears. He had known she would come back. And he wanted her to know he had her lightsaber.

Ahsoka took a long, calming breath. She rubbed her aching forehead. "Okay. Patience. There is nothing else I can do here. I HAVE to get back to the temple before they realize I'm gone. I'll just... I'll just deal with this later." Her shoulders slouched as she pried herself off of the bed and sulked out that door for the second time that morning.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow! I'm FINALLY updating! Phew!_

_I'm soooo sorry for lagging on this one. I ended up getting swamped with work like you wouldn't believe (which is a good thing, honest!). Plus, I've been having a hard time motivating myself. I have the story mapped out, I know how it all comes together, but I just couldn't get inspired to write this chapter. It's my least favorite of the story, but it's a necessary addition for some entertaining scenarios to come, I promise. Anyways, let me know what you think. I'm really going to try to finish up this story in a timelier manner (I hope). The joy of an unpredictable schedule… _

_And thank you thank you thank you for all the kind words up to this point! Seriously. You have no idea how giddy each review makes me. I love you guys!_

Chapter 5.

Clone Captain Rex had just finished his morning training. It had been a good session, but he was eager to shower and get to the mess hall for some lunch. He toweled off his face and neck as he started towards his quarters. In the distance, he saw an ashen looking Ahsoka slowly making her way to her room. Her arms were wrapped around her waist and her eyes stuck in a permanent squint. She looked... ill.

Ahsoka was often one of the first ones awake in the mornings, eager to train and start the day. She often joined Rex and his men in their training sessions, using the opportunity to egg them on and get in a bit of extra exercise. He now realized that he hadn't seen her at all this morning, and witnessing the current state she appeared to be in was instant cause for alarm. He started to make his way over towards her to see if she was okay, only have to a hurried Anakin Skywalker bolt around the corridor to intercept her.

"Where have you been, Ahsoka?" Rex could hear Skywalker asking, "I've been trying to contact you for the past 30 minutes! Head over to the bridge immediately, we're being sent out".

Rex could see Ahsoka nod wearily but could not make out what she mumbled to him in response. With that, Anakin turned, and catching Rex's eye, headed straight for him.

"Captain?" He addressed him.

"Yes General?" Rex stood at attention, keeping his concerned eyes on Ahsoka in the distance, over Anakin's shoulder. It was moments like this that he was grateful for the helmet he donned.

"I've just been alerted we're to be sent out. Apparently some worrisome Intel was just sent in. Seps are at it again. Make your way to the bridge for debriefing."

"Sir, yes sir!" Rex replied, as Anakin turned to head towards the bridge. Rex immediately looked past where he had stood, only to find that Ahsoka was already gone. "Stang!" he complained under his breath.

Rex entered the bridge to find Anakin already there, once again grilling Ahsoka in hushed tones about her whereabouts that morning.

"Where WERE you this morning? I need to be able to reach you at all times!" He hissed.

"I... was meditating, Master," she fibbed, unable to look him in the eye.

"I would have been able to sense you still... and I couldn't. And what's wrong with you? You look AWFUL!" he continued to pry.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just not feeling well this morning... I... I'm fine," she stuttered, clearly starting to grow annoyed with her interrogation.

"Not feeling well? You seemed just fine yesterday. And..."

"I SAID I WAS FINE!" she quickly snapped, cutting off his words.

The spat was cut short, as Master Kenobi entered the room, eyeing the two wearily. Master Windu joined in shortly after via holoprojector. Anakin turned towards his glowing form and he and Rex stood at attention, while Ahsoka nursed a water flask. The way the soft blue light played off of her small form made her look suddenly brittle and frail. The room's chilling units made her skin goosebump immediately. Rex saw her start to shiver across from him. He frowned.

Master Windu broke the silence first.

"Intel intercepted a transmission late last night in the lower Coruscant region. It appears as though Dooku has hired a local bounty hunter to investigate what may be a rather valuable discovery in the _Cephlow_ system, on the planet Oleego."

"Oleego? That's a small farming planet... what could they have possibly uncovered there that would be of any interest to Dooku?" Anakin asked.

"_Apparently_, a new metal they call Veranimite. A metal that appears to share a close relation to that of Mandalorian Beskar." Windu continued, mildly annoyed at Anakin's interruption.

"Oh dear" said a worried Kenobi, already knowing what this meant.

All Ahsoka could hear was buzzing. Looking at the holographic transmission was hurting her pounding head, and she had to squint to tolerate it. She tried her hardest to simply remain upright and appear engaged. The fact that she could practically FEEL Rex's critical gaze on her through his helmet certainly wasn't helping her cause any.

"Dooku has hired the hunter to bring back a sample of the ore for testing. If Veranimite does indeed posses the qualities they're looking for, if the Separatists are able to take over Oleego, this could prove very problematic for the war. It's been difficult enough that the Mandalorians are willing to sell Beskar to all sides, but for the Seps to have an unlimited supply of an equally strong metal... the possibilities are quite unsettling."

Rex continued to eye Ahsoka suspiciously. The dark circles that framed her eyes, the obvious sensitivity to light, the irritability she had displayed with Skywalker... if he didn't know any better, he would say she was hungover! But that was impossible! Where would the youngling have had access to hard drinks... or the time to drink them if she did? And... Was that a hickey on her neck? He could feel his blood start to boil and his face redden beneath his helmet. He was shocked at his own reaction. Ahsoka was his friend. Even though on paper she was his superior, he would always feel the need to protect her. And she currently looked like she could have used some serious protecting last night. He wondered if Skywalker and Kenobi were picking up on any of this. Probably not. The Jedi were usually too self absorbed to acknowledge these sort of things.

"Oleego is a peaceful planet. A Separatist take over would not be difficult" Kenobi observed.

"Indeed," Windu agreed. "Which is why we must head there immediately. It has historically always been a neutral planet, but we must try to establish a relationship and offer our protection in exchange for them joining the Alliance. We must explain to them the dire situation. Kenobi, I want you to set up a meeting with their council. Meanwhile, Anakin, I want you to intercept this bounty hunter before he can get off planet with that sample. We'd like him taken into custody, but he's proven quite slippery in the past, so be aware. Rex, I want you to gather a small group of your men. I don't expect things to turn violent, but want some back up there just in case..."

Rex, lost in his own ponderings, didn't respond.

"Rex?"

"Huh? Sir! Yes sir! Um... what sir?" Rex stumbled back to reality.

Windu glared and Kenobi winced. "Gather a small group of men and meet up at the docking bay," Windu continued to stare at him suspiciously.

"Sir! Yes sir!" Rex nodded and turned to walk away.

Ahsoka was grateful to have Rex out of the room. She continued to sip the cool water and looked ahead.

"Do we have information on this bounty hunter?" Anakin inquired.

"Oh yes," Windu replied, "in fact, you're quite familiar. We're looking for Cad Bane."

Water sprayed from Ahsoka's mouth. Three sets of shocked eyes all locked on her.

Ahsoka blushed.

"Sorry, Masters," she coughed "I just… I swallowed wrong. It's nothing."

Akakin's eyes were wide with annoyance, while Kenobi just scratched suspiciously at his beard.

"Bane?" Anakin asked, turning his head back to Windu's image. "He seems like overkill for a job like this."

"He does indeed… which means we have to stay alert. Dooku must really want that metal, and will likely be expecting us. And with Bane involved, I'm sure they have a few surprises up their sleeves," Kenobi mused.

"Very well," Windu responded. "There is no time to waste. Contact me when you touch down on Oleego. May the Force be with you." With that, Windu's small glow flickered out.

Anakin stormed out in a huff, angered by his padawan's bizarre behavior. Kenobi turned and placed a hand on Ahsoka's small shoulder.

"Are you okay, child?" he inquired, looking concerned.

"Yes Master Kenobi," she looked down, her throat still horse from choking. "Just not feeling well this morning. It will pass. I'll be fine. Don't worry"

"All right. But perhaps once we board you should see about laying down for a bit before we reach the Cephlow system?" He suggested.

"Yes, Master. Perhaps I should," she replied, avoiding eye contact still.

With that, both Ahsoka and Master Kenobi turned and headed towards the bay. As she boarded the ship, Ahsoka couldn't believe her unfathomably bad luck. She was ill, her lightsaber was gone... and now here she was about to embark on a mission with Skyguy, Obiwan _and_ Rex to intercept and capture the man she had woken up in bed next to that very morning.

Things were bad. Very bad indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow! You guys review so fast! Love love love! And because you made me so happy with your instant reviews, I got inspired to add just a little bit more today! Well that and I'm the queen of procrastination, and what better to avoid actual work than to write fanfiction! Hahaha. Yup! So here ya go. This is all gearing up for some fantastic confrontations in the next couple of chapters… it will be fun! Remember kids, if you stay out drinking tonight, be careful which bounty hunters you choose to go home with. ;) _

Chapter 6

Rex knocked quietly on the door of Ahsoka's sleeping chambers on board the _Resolute_. Upon boarding, she had retreated there immediately and hadn't resurfaced since. The _Cephlow_ system bordered the outer rim, and even through hyper-travel, it was a lengthy trip. Ahsoka had slept through all of it. Anakin paced back and forth on the bridge during most that, growing more and more tense over his padawan's odd behavior. It didn't take a Jedi to know that this wouldn't end well.

Rex shook his head and knocked again, louder this time. Behind the door he thought he heard a snort and the sound of Ahsoka falling out of bed, followed by a muffled "Ouch!" A moment later her door slid open, revealing the half-asleep Togrutan, rubbing her elbow and wincing. She was quite a sight. Eyes still crusted over with sleep, headdress askew, and her tiny tube top had been pulled down a bit too much. Rex coughed and turned an instant shade of crimson at her partially exposed breasts.

"Ah hem" he coughed, clearing his throat. "Uh, Commander Tano," he nodded towards her chest trying with vain to keep his eyes on her face. Finally what he was trying to convey hit home, and her eyes snapped open as her hands shot up to adjust her top.

"Fierfek!" she cursed.

"Where did you learn a word like that, kid?" Rex asked, trying to hide his amusement.

"Um… from you guys!" she replied, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Rex grinned.

"Look, General Skywalker sent me to wake you. We're nearing orbit of Oleego and he wants everyone debriefed before we set down." Rex dissected her every movement with hardened amber eyes.

"Oh, already? Okay," she looked distant. "Thanks Rex." She turned to walk back to her room but his arm shot out, stopping her and clearly catching her by surprise. She turned slowly back to him, looking at the ground and trying to avoid his eyes.

"Ahsoka," Rex started, now in softer, hushed tones, his hand still gripping her arm. "Is everything alright? You've been acting strangely, Skywalker is loosing his mind… do you realize you've been asleep for 14 hours?"

"14 ho- look, I'm fine Rex. Really. I wasn't feeling well and just needed to sleep it off" she answered, manually removing his hand from her arm.

"Okay, kid. Then here's another question. Where's your lightsaber? The others are too preoccupied to have noticed, but don't think I haven't. I always notice when a man forgets to bring his weapon to a battle." He whispered, voice thick with concern.

Ahsoka looked at the wall, looked at the ceiling, looked at the floor. She looked everywhere but at him. Her large eyes started to pool as she struggled to hide the quivering that had begun in her lower lip. Rex saw what was happening and quickly pushed the both of them back into her room, closing the door behind them. He motioned for her to sit on the bed. She did so, still refusing to look at him while he sat down beside her.

"Look kid, I know something is bothering you. I also know you're not going to tell me," he placed a gloved hand on her shoulder, and tilted her chin up with his other hand to look at him. Tears were streaming down her face. "Just know this… it's my sworn duty to make sure your are safe. To protect you. And as far as I'm concerned, that goes for your mental wellbeing as well as your physical. I know you're a Jedi and don't really need my protection… but…" Rex, always direct and to the point, was having a hard time searching for words. "Listen, just know this kid. If something is ever upsetting you, I'm always here. Whatever it is. You can tell me anything and I'll always help you until my last dying breath."

With that, Ahsoka crumbled, throwing her head into his chest with a flurry of sobs. He awkwardly placed his arms around the crying girl, unsure what to do with the unexpected physical contact. He continued to hold her until she calmed. Finally, she lifted herself off of him, hiccupping and wiping her eyes. She looked at him and sniffed.

"I'm sorry, Rex" she whispered.

"Sorry for what, kid?" he inquired softly.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and shook her head. "Nothing," she retreated, looking down again.

"We really should be heading up to the bridge. Anakin is waiting for us. You gonna be okay?" he looked at her and stood up. She nodded.

"Rex?" she stopped him, staring up with giant, wet eyes. "Thank you"

"Anytime, kid. You know that. Now come on, they're waiting for us" he lifted her off the bed and wiped her face like a parent would their small child. The two then exited the room and started towards the bridge. The ship would be arriving its final destination in mere minutes, and there was tension all around. Although it appeared a relatively simple mission, it seemed that everyone on board knew that when the name Cad Bane was involved, things could get sticky.

No one knew that better than Ahsoka.

By the time they reached the bridge, Ahsoka had managed to regain her composure. She looked far better than she had back on Coruscant. Anakin stood by the window, hands clasped behind his back.

"All troops are present sir," Rex started. "What are the orders?"

Anakin turned, shooting Ahsoka a look, and then addressing the group as a whole.

"Master Kenobi has already set off to begin talks with the Oleegian council. We are to await word from him in regards to setting up a permanent outpost there. In the meantime, our mission is to stop Bane and bring him back to Coruscant. Intel has him setting down on the planet just over an hour ago. The hope is if we can land past the mining facility, perhaps we can beat him there and have a surprise waiting for him".

Ahsoka winced. She had no sympathy for the bounty hunter, but the last thing she wanted was an angry Bane being held captive by her Master and Rex. She could only imagine the choice bits of information he would unleash in retaliation.

It would surely be the death of her.

As the _Resolute_ locked into it's final orbit, everyone scattered. She could hear Rex shouting orders to his men in the background.

"Come on Snips, let's go," a voice said behind her.

She turned to see Anakin looming over her. He still looked annoyed, and Ashoka scoured her brain trying to figure out how to convince him nothing was wrong.

"Yes Master" she said, taking a deep breath. She chewed the inside of her lip has she made her way onto the transport.

"Well here goes nothing," she thought to herself wearily as they lifted off and headed down to the planet's surface.

"I have a very bad feeling about this…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Oleegian countryside was warm and dry this time of year. Foreign insects buzzed around Ahsoka's head, attracted to her sweat. She carefully made her way down the shallow, rocky cliffs on the southern side of the mining facility. The heat was getting to her and she found a smooth rock in a shady patch to sit down on. She had to calm her wits for a moment.

They had managed to get to the mines before Cad Bane had arrived, or so it appeared. She couldn't believe her luck when Anakin suggested the troops split up to cover more ground. At first he wanted her to stick with him, reminding her how easily Bane had gotten the upper hand with her the last time they had a run-in. After a quick debate and assurance she had learned from past mistakes however, he left her to her own devices. She was ever so thankful to be away from his scrutiny for the time being. Anakin, Rex and the others had likely found more direct routes into the facility, but seeing as climbing over this ridge got her out of eyesight the quickest, the rock scaling was obviously more appealing. Now if she could just make use of this 'alone time' and be fortunate enough to find Bane before the others did, she might be able to put this whole mess aside her.

Her resolve rejuvenated, she got back to her feet and continued to navigate down the rocks.

She saw a pair of small winged mammals fluttering playfully around one another. Brown and white spotted fur, with massive ears and almost animated looking green eyes that seemed far too large for their tiny bodies.

"_Awe, how cute_!" she thought to herself. As they drew closer, she noticed one had a small serpent clutched in its claws and the two weren't being playful, they were fighting over the prey. The larger of the pair swooped down and snatched the snake from the smaller one, severing and taking it's clawed paws in the process. Ahsoka cringed and started to turn way, but stopped. As the injured creature fell to a bloody end, the victor flew off in with its meal and disappeared silently between the rocks.

"_Hmm.. That's odd_," she thought. The creature had enough weight that she should have been able to hear it land, especially at the speed it was traveling, and with all the loose gravel around these rocks. As she made her way down, she found her answer to animal's silent escape. A dark, narrow tunnel was perfectly hidden in the rocks from anyone looking down from above. And based on the durasteel sheeting that covered the internal walls of the tunnel, she was fairly certain she had stumbled upon an underground entrance to the mines.

"Bingo".

Ahsoka's skin prickled at the sudden drop in temperature as she entered the tunnel. As she ventured further, she wished she had her lightsaber to light the way. She stumbled through the darkness until it gave way to a large but dimly lit room. Crates of various sizes were stacked up along three walls. In the distance, she could hear the constant thrumming of machinery. Shadows seemed to dance around in the haze. If Bane were trying to get to the core of this facility unnoticed, this route would certainly be better suited to his cause than traveling topside.

"_I just have to find him first,_" she thought to herself for the seventh time that day. Then what? Warn him they were looking for him in exchange for her lightsaber back? Compromise their mission for her own selfish reasons? No, there had to be another way. She shook her head in frustration, when suddenly a dark, raspy laughter sounded behind her.

"You need to stop frequenting such… unsavory places, youngling," Cad Bane said, leaning against a crate. His eyes were so bright they almost seemed to cast a red glow on Ahsoka's exposed skin.

She was speechless. She didn't have to worry about finding him first after all… the bounty hunter had found her instead. She was certain at that moment her heart had come to a screeching halt and it felt like that winged creature she had seen outside was now flapping around in her stomach. Why did this sleemo have such an effect on her?

"You didn't come all dis way looking for dis, did you now?" he crooned, flipping her lightsaber in his hand.

"My lightsaber!" she squeaked hopefully. "Give it back!"

Bane started to chuckle again. "I could have fetched quite a few credits for dis, you know… but it just didn't seem… right" he snickered, pretending to be more interested in the dirt on his gloves than the flustered, barely clothed Jedi before him.

"What do you care about what's right, Sleemo!" she hissed.

"Oh, well now child. Perhaps you're right… I was going to give it back buuuut…"

In a heartbeat she was before him, close enough to feel his heat in the cool chamber. Her eyes were fearful and moist, threatening to give way to tears at any moment and betray how desperate she was feeling.

"Please," she whispered hurriedly, "I didn't do anything to you. I don't deserve this! Please give it back to me" She was shaking. It appalled her how quickly she had lost her self control and was groveling. This wasn't like her at all.

Bane was amused by her distress. Since their meeting, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the small Jedi. He wondered playfully, with a smile, if she'd let him touch her now that she was sober.

"Here" he said calmly, straitening up and holding out the lightsaber. Ahoska jerked back, eyebrows drawn together, her face the definition of confusion and distrust. "Take it".

Not speaking a word and convinced it was some kind of a trick, she reached out a petite orange hand and took the saber from him. Just as she latched it back onto her belt, his hands shot behind her head, bringing his lips down on hers. Her eyes snapped wide as he playfully bit her lower lip and feverishly began to penetrate her mouth with his tongue. As he moved his lips to her throat with a quiet growl and began to run his hands down her back she stopped analyzing his motives and relented to his advances. Her hands were behind his neck, her lips at his ear. Tiny gasps escaped her as pulled her in tighter, rubbing his enthusiastic bulge against her. Experienced hands kneaded her lower back and she began to let her eyes droop when down the hall in the distance she saw movement.

"_Anakin_!" she thought to herself. Bane's back to the hall, and his hands and mind occupied with her body, she knew he wasn't aware they were coming. She had to think fast. Softly she pushed herself away from Bane, biting her lower lip and smiling. They were both panting heavily as she whispered to him.

"I saw some old shipping blankets in a broken crate around the corner… what do you say we find ourselves a spot that's a bit more… comfortable?" she smirked and stroked his cheek. Bane grinned a large, razor smile.

"As de lady wishes"

Before he could react she leapt back, igniting her lightsaber.

"HE'S HERE! I'VE GOT HIM!" She screamed to the hallway behind him.

"What?" His face was a sudden mask of anger and disbelief. He didn't even have a chance to turn around to see who she was yelling to before a blaster bolt caught him right between the shoulder blades. He went down at her feet with a thud.

"Wow, good job Snips! I never would have guessed!" Anakin laughed, looking proudly at this padawan. He was feeling too smug about their success to notice she was shaking.

"You… you killed him?" She asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"You kidding? He's far too valuable. Orders were to set all blasters to stun if possible. Nope, he'll be taking the long trip back with us!" He grinned.

"Oh" was all she could muster, as she tried to regain her composure. She took a step back as two troopers moved in to pick up the fallen bounty hunter and drag him off to their transport ship. She watched as they took him away, feeling glued to the spot she stood in.

"Come on, Snips, our job here is done. Obi wan is already waiting for us. Seems this mission was a success all across the board!" Anakin was in a good mood, a far cry from his sulking at the start of the mission. Winning always had that effect on him.

Hesitantly, she trudged behind them. Back up top, she watched as they shackled an unconscious Bane into a small cell in the cargo hold. She didn't notice Captain Rex walking up behind her.

"You did good today, kid," he said, startling her.

"Oh… thanks Rex," she said, trying to play her guilt and unease off as confidence and failing miserably as far as she could tell.

"We're all proud of you" he nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She offered up an empty smile.

"Noticed you found your lightsaber" he motioned to her hip.

Ahsoka gulped. Rex patted her on the back and walked away from her, towards the transport ship.

"_Stang_!" she whispered to herself as she started to follow him.

All she could think now was how desperately she hoped Bane would remain unconscious while they traveled back to Couruscant. Otherwise, she was going to have a very angry and betrayed Durros on her hands confirming each and every one of Rex's suspicions.

"_Stang_!"


	8. A quick update

This is a quick hello to anyone who has favorited or reviewed this story. Thank you so, so much for the kind words… and I'm sooooooooooo sorry for my neglect with this story. I'll be completely honest with you. I HATED season 3 of Clone Wars. Add that to what has been an insane work schedule this past year and well… I wasn't terribly inspired to carry on.

But… that's HORRIBLE! And I love this story and loved writing it. And. I've been LOVING what CW has been bringing us this season, especially recently. I plan to get AT LEAST one new chapter up this coming week, and am going to try to wrap the entire thing up by the end of the month. I have some ideas. I think you'll like them. I'm sooooooorry it's taken me this long! I'm horrible! I'll make it up to you! Thank you for liking it so far!

Soooooon. I promise. Soooooooon. –grins-

-Love and Bounty Hunting-

Syccada Jynn


End file.
